Our Destiny
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles of Kataang . From when they first met, to their awkward confessions and more .
1. Eyes

Hello fellow readers! I'm sorta back, though it's with a different pairing… And a completely different anime/cartoon (whatever you'd like to refer it to).

I just got into Kataang, (as I just started watching Avatar.) so I apologize if things are kinda… OOC?

I'm going to slowly migrate into this pairing, so I figured I'd start with a collection of one-shots/drabbles for them. Please leave feedback/prompts so I have something to work with. This one is really random, so I apologize in advance.

_**Prompt: Eyes**_

(I don't own Avatar.)

* * *

The day they first met, Aang could never forget the expression on Katara's face. It held several emotions;

Surprise, bewilderment... Those were only a couple he could name off the top of his head; however, he could never think of the third one.

There was another emotion in her eyes that he couldn't quite place, yet he always felt as though his eyes mirrored hers. He was really shocked to see another human looking into his eyes, especially a **_female_ **of all people.

He only realized that there was another human when he heard Sokka talking to Katara. Looking back on that day, he wasn't sure if he should've laughed at their bickering or remained quiet like he did.

Since that day, Aang felt he was able to read Katara like a book. She had her moments where her emotions were well guarded, yet somehow, her eyes would manage to give them away without much effort. When she was happy, her eyes would glow brighter than the sky on a clear day. When she was sad, they would lose their spark and dull to a shade darker.

But, he felt her eyes were the most mesmerizing when she was angry. They were dark blue that blazed like a huge fire; even on a stormy night, they managed to stand out completely.

He remembered the day when Sokka confronted him about his feelings for Katara. It was a bright day; one filled with laughter and happiness. They had finally taken time off from their travels to relax in a small town, remaining hidden from Zuko and his army of Fire Nation troops.

He had turned his head to him, a huge grin spread on him face, when he replied with;

"The first time I looked into her eyes, I knew I was in love."


	2. Left Behind

I watched the episode today where we finally meet Katara's father. I felt a strong pull towards that episode, and so, I decided to write a story about it.

The dialogue won't exactly match the episode, but I'll try to be as accurate as possible! Please tell me what you think! :)

(I ended up editing this chapter because I forgot that it was Appa who took them to the island.)

**Prompt: **Left Behind

(I don't own Avatar)

* * *

She could feel her heart break all over again. She could feel the loneliness creep into her chest, a familiar feeling that never went away. The first time she felt this way was when her father had to leave to go help in the war against the Fire Nation. The second time;

When Aang vanished after being brought back to life.

Her mind went blank, anger and sadness took over and all she could think about was finding him. She wouldn't rest until she found Aang and at least felt him in her arms. It seems he was able to read her like a book. The question from an hour ago popped into her head.

_"Are you mad at your dad, Katara?"_

She snorted and gave him the best glare she could muster before rudily replying.

_"What? No... What makes you say that?"_

In fact, she had lied to Aang; she really **was **mad at her father. He left her and Sokka alone to fend for themselves! Sure, they had Gran-Gran, and she was the best mother role model they had. But, the void she felt when her father left never vanished.

She knew there was good reasons for it. Her father went and helped stop the war. He went so it would be over and they wouldn't have to worry about losing another parent to Fire Nation. But that's the biggest fear she had every single day. She didn't want to lose her father the way she lost her mother.

Growing up without either parent was difficult for her, and she only had Sokka and Gran-Gran as her family.

Now, both her and Sokka were being left behind once again.

She remembered Aang's outburst that happened not even ten minutes ago.

_"I'm a failure to the world. I have to redeem myself, it's the only way to set things right!"_

He felt so compelled to saving the world all on his own. He hardly told her anything, carrying the burden of being the 'Avatar' on his own. Did he not trust them? Trust **her**?! Is that why he chose to leave them behind? She **chose** to stay by his side! Why couldn't Aang understand that? She **needed** _him_ just as much as he **needed** _her_! As much as he **needed** _Sokka_! So why was he being so stubborn?

_"You must understand Katara. I left so I could protect the people I love. You and Sokka are the only family I have left. I can't lose you the way I lost your mother."_

When Sokka suggested heading towards the island that erupted on their last visit, Katara could feel the anger pulse in her veins.

_Aang... you fool. You did the same thing father did. You're trying to leave so you can protect us. But we're your family. We're not going to let you fight alone._

Without a second thought, her, Sokka, and Toph climbed onto Appa and flew towards the island. When they saw a figure lying on the island, Katara knew it had to be him washed up on the shore. Trying to hold back her tears, she sighed out of relief before running up to him. She got on her knees, seeing Aang trying to sit up, and pulled him into her arms, his head resting against her cheek.

"Oh.. Aang! Thank goodness you're safe!"

She could feel him slightly fidget, as though he was trying to run away, but she wouldn't let him. Not this time.

She forced him to look into her eyes as she began her small speech.

"Don't ever run away from us again! We're your family Aang! We're here to help you save the world! Don't take on the burden alone! Let us help you. It's what we're here for! Please! Don't ever try to leave us again!"

His eyes went wide before a small smile graced his lips. Pulling her into another hug, he whispered,

"Thank you, Katara."


	3. Bloodbending

Hey everyone. Here's the next update! I'm gonna keep the author's note short this time :)

(I don't own Avatar!)

**Prompt: Blood bending**

* * *

It had been a few days since Katara came back with Zuko. While she seemed to be doing fine after facing the man who took her mother's life, Aang could sense that something else was wrong. She kept denying that there was something wrong, but even Toph agreed with Aang and said she could sense her uneasiness.

"Nah! She's fine guys! I mean, Katara's always like this!" Sokka proclaimed as he ate his dinner.

Looking at the ground, Aang spoke, "I don't know Sokka. It's been three days and Katara is still acting distant." Turning his gaze to Zuko, his eyes darkened. "Did something happen between you two while you were away?"

"Besides her not trusting me? No, nothing that I'm aware of. Though she was pretty angry and took down the whole ship in one hit. I didn't have to do anything."

"There's something else, isn't there Zuko? I can sense your hesitation." Toph replied.

Hearing this, Aang's expression turned into one of anger. Before he could say anything, Zuko had cut him off.

"When we were facing the captain of the Southern Raiders, she had used some sort of... **bending**."

All three of them looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Zuko.

"I had never seen it before, it was like she had control of his body. I'm not sure if she **knew** she was even using it, but she forced him to look into her eyes until she realized it was the wrong person."

"Then what happened?"

"She just let him go."

"Aang, you go look for my sister. There's something I have to explain to Toph and Zuko."

Without another word, Aang took off.

.

.

.

Katara watched the sunset from the cliff. Her expression was downcast, and she only ever looked this way when she was alone. She didn't want the others to see her like this. Only Aang and Sokka knew about bloodbending as they were present when she first used it. She didn't think about how Zuko would react to such a bending, and now she felt horrible for using it.

_"Congratulations Katara. You are now a bloodbender."_

Hama's voice echoed through her mind, and it only made her lower her head in shame.

_I didn't ask to be a blood bender. I don't even want to use its power. And yet, somehow I managed to use it when it wasn't a full moon. Did she lie to me? _

"Katara?"

She gasped before turning her head to see Aang behind her, his eyes showing concern. Not knowing what to say, she turned her head back towards the sunset, briefly noting that Aang had sat beside her.

"I'm a monster."

"What? You're not a monster Katara."

"Yes I am. That guy didn't deserve what I did to him."

"Katara..."

Before she could stop herself, she snapped.

"I used bloodbending on him! I forced him to look at me and I did exactly what Hama did to all those innocent people! I know he was from the Fire Nation, but even then, I shouldn't have used it on him! I controlled him like a puppet until I realized he wasn't the one who killed my mother."

After her outburst, she broke down and cried, and all Aang could do was watch.

.

.

.

"Wait, what's bloodbending?" Zuko asked.

"Bloodbending is the manipulation of another person or animal's body. Since our bodies are mostly made up of water, Katara has the ability to manipulate the water inside and control another being like a puppet."

"Where'd she learn a technique like that?"

"Remember that crazy old lady Hama? It seems she was using bloodbending to lure those villagers to the mountain. She used it on me and Aang when she was fighting Katara. I was about to kill Aang when suddenly, Katara subconsciously used it on Hama. Since then, Katara has been somewhat hesitant to use her waterbending powers at night."

"That's so cool! I would love to manipulate people's bodies!"

"It's not that great Toph. It's a darker power to waterbending. Katara can actually kill a person with it. If she's angry enough, she can crush any part of their body and kill them instantly. She does everything she can to not use it."

"So then, if she's against using it, why did she use it on the captain?" Zuko asked.

Sokka sighed. "It's possible she did it out of anger."

.

.

.

"Katara.. Listen to me. You're not a monster. Yes, you used bloodbending to get the guy to look at you, but you didn't kill him right? Once you realized he wasn't the man you were looking for, you let him go. Am I wrong?"

She looked at him, before shaking her head. "No. I didn't kill him, but the thing is, I was aware of using bloodbending. I told myself after I used it on Hama that I wasn't going to use it ever again."

Aang could understand what she was going through. He went through a similar thing with Firebending, and now, he's learning how to do it again.

"Well, then that means I'm the same as you."

Wiping away her tears, she looked at him, "How are you the same as me?"

"I said the same thing you did about Firebending. After I burned you, I told myself that I was never going to firebend again. But, Zuko is helping me learn to firebend so I can control it and not hurt anyone else." Cupping her cheek, he smiled. "Katara, you can use bloodbending to your advantage. If any of us are in danger, you can use it to save us. Bloodbending isn't necessarily an evil thing. If you only use it to protect others, it's a very strong move. And I know you Katara, you won't use it unless you absolutely have to."

Her eyes softened before knocking him over with a hug. He couldn't contain the blush that spread across his cheeks and he was thankful that she wasn't looking at him.

"Thank you Aang."

.

.

.

"You know, you're gonna have to teach me how to bloodbend right?"


	4. Strength

I don't know why I'm up so early to write this, but it was bugging me that I hadn't updated in over a week. So this came to me. Hope you enjoy!

I don't avatar!

**Prompt: Strength**

* * *

He didn't understand how she could be so brave. From the beginning of their journey, Katara had always been the '**rock**' of their group, making sure all of them were in line. In more ways than one, she acted very motherly towards all of them, including Toph when she joined their gang. She rarely cried in front of them, putting her tears away for when she was alone, and she always helped out the villagers they happened to come across who needed help.

When Zuko joined up, she was even more protective, especially over Aang, and never let him out of her sight. With each person who joined, he noticed Katara getting stronger and more guarded. There'd be moments where she'd be less serious and more happy than how she usually was. Aang was usually the reason for such a thing to happen, and it made everyone else happy that she was laughing and being a kid.

Aang knew he had to be strong for the entire world, but when Katara was around, she made the weight on his shoulders a bit lighter. Part of him reasoned it was because he loved her and didn't want to stress her out more than she already was. Another part told him that she was naturally like that to everyone, worrying over their health and making sure they're happy.

That evening, it had began to rain, thus leaving everyone to quickly take shelter. While everyone ran into the comfort of the cave, Katara stood outside on the cliff, allowing the small raindrops to hit her skin. The waterbender in her had called out and she couldn't deny the yearning she felt when she saw the rain. Aang had quickly joined her, the waterbender in him also heeding to the call of the water.

They stood there in silence, taking in the scenery below them, being content knowing that the person they loved stood beside them. He noticed her eyes sparkle like diamonds and he couldn't help but take notice of their beauty.

It was when the silence was too much for him he had decided to speak.

"How do you do it?"

Tilting her head slightly, to show she was listening, she replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean... How are you able to be calm all the time? You hardly freak out in dire situations, you always know what to say to us when we start to freak or when we feel insecure. You always seem to know when something's troubling us and you have a habit of being so caring and nurturing... You always know how to keep us together."

During his speech, Katara couldn't stop herself from blushing. While she did keep tabs on all of them, she always paid extra close attention to Aang. There was something about him that would always beg for her attention. She wasn't sure if it was because he was the last airbender, or if it had to do with him being the Avatar, but she knew one thing:

He was Aang, her best friend... and possibly... her soulmate.

Of course she kept those thoughts to herself, not wanting to stir things up before the great battle against the Fire lord. She wanted Aang to be focused, and completely attentive on his goal;

To save the world.

Knowing he was waiting for an answer, she looked at him and smiled;

"You need us Aang. If we aren't at our best, how could you possibly be? We need you as much as you need us. Gran-Gran was right; Our destinies are intertwined. Whatever happens to you will affect me as much as it will affect Sokka. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that won't happen. We've been through so much, we can't fail now. I don't plan on letting the world perish at the hands of Fire Lord Ozai. It's our time to take back what's rightfully ours. And I don't plan on ever leaving you to do it alone."

Hearing the strength and sincerity in her voice brought Aang hope.

He knew that he wouldn't fail, as long as Katara was at his side.


	5. Hope

Sorry for not updating in a while. No internet access really stinks... Here's the next one.

Slight AU: Takes place in the Serpent's Pass

**Prompt: Hope**

(I don't own Avatar)

* * *

From the day she was born, Katara always had hope. She didn't start to really understand until she was about five years old, when she first heard the story about the Avatar. She was always fascinated to hear about different nations, so her interest in the Avatar was extremely high. She wondered what kind of a man this Avatar was. Was it a man? A woman perhaps? These questions could not be answered for no one knew much about the Avatar; except that they were an Air Nomad.

They had been extinct since before she was born, but Katara never gave up hope. She believed that the Avatar would be back, and they would help defeat the Fire Nation. Even after her mother was killed when she was eight, she never gave up hope. Her strong will and determination would always outshine the dreary atmosphere that was in the Southern Water Tribe. When her father left to fight in the war, her hope never diminished. It only grew stronger as the years went by.

When she met Aang, the hope she felt over the years had begun to reveal itself to everyone, including Sokka, who never believed in much of anything. Her hope had almost driven her to give up her family to follow Aang, knowing he would be the one to help her learn waterbending. However, he was the one who stopped her from going with him, telling her that he didn't want to come between her and her family.

It made her sad knowing she wouldn't be able to follow Aang, but her hope still burned within her, and she knew they would meet again. When Zuko and his team of firebenders came to her village, she didn't know what to do. Her hope was starting to fade when she saw Sokka being beat up by the fire prince. But once again, Aang had come back and restored the hope she lost. Her hope had increased learning that her new friend was the Avatar, and it made her drawn to him far more than she realized.

Since they joined together and became Team Avatar, Katara's hope never dissipated. Like a burning flame, it continued to light and guide the way when they were at their darkest times.

.

.

.

There was one moment that struck Katara to the core, one she'd rather forget but could never get out of her head. They had just gotten out of the desert, and were heading to Ba Sing Se, when Aang told everyone to abandon hope. Normally he was an upbeat kid who always thought of the bright side, but since he lost Appa, Aang had changed; and not for the better.

This deeply affected Katara, though she didn't show it. She knew Toph could sense it, but chose to remain silent about it. She was thankful that Toph didn't question her about it, especially when they were travelling with three new people. No one knew that Katara's hope was beginning to fade, but her stubbornness was much more persistent than it ever was, not giving any indication that she was going to stop believing. She knew they were going to find Appa, and get the message to the Earth King, without any more delays in their plans.

When they set up camp, Katara went to find Aang. She found him standing on the cliff, staring into space. She wasn't sure how to approach him about the topic, but she found the words to say and wanted to understand why he was acting so cold.

"What's the matter with you? All you could talk about in the desert was finding Appa! And now, it's like you don't care about him! Didn't he mean anything to you?"

"You saw what happened. I was so angry with losing Appa that I lost control. I can't allow that to happen again."

"But... You can't just stop feeling either. I know it hurts to hope and feel but you can't bottle up your emotions. It's better to hope and believe than to just go on with life not feeling anything! You have to promise me you won't stop caring, no matter how much it hurts."

She only saw his eyes for a split second, but she could tell her words weren't getting through to him. It hurt more when he didn't hug her. It only left her with one choice.

"So that's it huh? You're just going to walk away?" Aang sensed the urgency in her voice, and while he wanted to keep walking, his heart told him to stop and listen. When he looked back, his eyes widened when he saw Katara's fists shaking with anger and tears had started to fall down her cheeks.

"After everything we've been through, you're just going to walk away? You're just going to stop caring about us? You're not going to keep believing in hope?"

He didn't know how to respond, his eyes never leaving her face. He wished he could see her eyes, but she stubbornly kept them shut, not wanting him to see her true feelings. He tried to walk towards her, but found his foot was frozen to the ground.

"How could you do this to us? To me?! After everything we went through, you're just going to pretend it never happened? You're going to keep yourself closed off from everyone and become this cold-hearted person who doesn't feel?"

"Katara-"

"I believed in you! When I first heard about the Avatar when I was a little girl, I always had hope that someday he would return to help us! I was ecstatic when I found out you were the avatar because it meant I wasn't wrong. It meant that it was worth it to believe that you were coming to end the war! To see you like this…" she waved her hands up and down, implying she was talking about his cold demeanor. "Hurts a lot. Like the hope I had in you isn't worth it anymore. It feels like I wasted my time believing in you because you can't even believe in yourself. All those times I felt like I couldn't make it, my faith in you always kept me from falling. And now you're telling me to abandon that hope? To give up on you just because you feel that hope isn't something worthwhile?"

He felt his foot start to melt and he walked closer to her, keeping a nice distance between them. He knew she wasn't finished, but he wanted her to look at him, wanted to see the damage he caused the girl in front of him. He knew she was right in being mad at him. While he didn't know he was the reason she had hope, he found it endearing to know that she would look up to him in that way, to count on him to be there for her. Much like he had done the same.

"Katara…"

Her eyes had opened then and he was stunned by the intensity of emotion that was within them. He was robbed of all words he wanted to say, but it seemed like she hadn't.

"I don't care what you say… I won't give up on you. I will continue to believe in you and have faith that you can win. We will get Appa back, and we will restore balance to the world. I refuse to believe that there's no hope. Aang… you **are** my hope. And I'm not going to lose it so easily. Even if you feel like giving up, I will do whatever it takes to make you believe again. Because… if I don't have hope, none of us will."

With just those words, he found himself kissing her. His arms had pulled her closer to him and he let himself feel again. With the anger dissipating, all she felt was shock but she let herself fall into his embrace. It scared her to see him this way, this person who was void of all emotion, but she was able to feel the hope coming back.

Little did she know that she was his hope too.


	6. Baby News

I feel a double-update is in order. I promise that once my internet comes back, I will do everything in my power to update daily.

**Prompt: Baby news**

Aang – 19

Katara – 21

(I don't own Avatar)

* * *

She wasn't sure how to feel. They were only engaged a few months ago, and yet to find out this news was starting to make her feel dizzy. Katara was extremely happy when Aang proposed to her, claiming they had waited long enough before getting married. She had jumped into his arms and screamed to the spirits "yes!" because she didn't know any other way to react. He silenced her with kisses and began tickling her, causing her to lose her breath.

'_Would he be happy knowing he's going to be a father? Will that change his mind about marrying me? What if he rejects the baby? We're both still young, are we even ready to care for another being?'_

These thoughts plagued the waterbender as she carried on cleaning their home. They had chosen to stay in Ba Sing Se, as it was closer for Aang's duties as the Avatar. They always went back to the South Pole once a month for a week to visit with her father and Gran-Gran. She knew that things weren't going to be the same after today.

She could feel herself getting warmer as her eyes kept darting towards the clock. Anxiety decided to kick in at that moment as Aang was due to arrive home any minute now, and while the lunch was almost ready, she felt there was still so much to do.

"Katara! I'm home!"

Gasping, she didn't even hear him open the door, much less feel his arms wrap around her waist. In their teen years, he had grown almost a full foot taller than her, making her have to look up now just to see his face. When she was about to open her mouth, she could only feel a wave of heat come over her before she collapsed in his arms.

.

.

.

Groaning, she tried to sit up, but felt a hand push her back down.

"Easy there. Wouldn't want you fainting again now do we?"

Turning her head, her eyes barely made out his face as she whispered, "Aang?"

He smiled. "Hey there."

"What happened?"

"It seems to me you caught a fever. Your skin was burning and fainted when I got home. Good thing too, otherwise the food would've been burnt."

She gasped, "The lunch!"

"Is finished…. I already ate, so don't worry. You need your rest."

She looked down at her stomach, resting her hands on top. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him.

"Aang, there's something I have to tell you."

Noting the seriousness in her voice, Aang sat beside her, taking one of her hands in his.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Well… It's just… I'm pregnant…"

Realizing she wasn't looking at him, she turned her gaze to Aang, whose eyes were wide.

Licking his lips, he took a deep breath before repeating what she said. "You're… pregnant…"

Not wanting to look at his face, she turned to her bed and nodded. Seeing his fiancée upset confused Aang. Surely she could be just as excited about this as him. Then he realized that he probably looked shocked instead of happy.

Bringing her into his lap, he began kissing her face. Causing her to giggle, he stood up and began swinging her around, being cautious of her dizziness. Both of them laughed happily and he gently kissed the tears that came from her eyes. Looking into her eyes, he brought her closer before sealing her lips with his. He could feel her smiling against his lips and he pulled away, only slightly to look into her eyes.

"I'm extremely happy Katara. I can't wait until he/she is born."

She smiled before hugging him tightly. "I was worried how you'd react. You only just proposed to me a few months ago. I thought having this baby would be too sudden or change your mind or…"

He chuckled. "The only thing this baby has done is make me love you a whole lot more. That and make me realize that we should get married before the child is born."

"But Aang, you're so busy with meetings and your job. How are we going to have the wedding before the baby is born?"

"Just leave that to me sweetie. I've got some ideas."

She laughed before whispering, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."


	7. Cuddle

**Prompt: Cuddle**

**(I don't own Avatar)**

* * *

Toph and Zuko had split from Sokka and Suki, in search for Aang and Katara. It had been a few hours since they had seen the two, and it worried Sokka greatly. He trusted Aang to take care of his sister, but he's worried that the Fire Nation caught them. They couldn't find Appa either, and this was unusual, seeing as he was a giant sky bison.

The sun was beginning to set, and they didn't have much time to find them. Zuko and Toph had a higher advantage, seeing as Toph was able to feel where they were with her feet. However, she didn't tell the couple about finding them. The sight in front of the two made them forget about the young couple, who were still wandering the forest.

Zuko held Toph back as they peaked around the rocks, watching the young couple sleep blissfully against Appa. It seems they weren't aware of the two benders, let alone falling asleep against each other, as Katara was slumped against Aang. Their breathing was slow and even, indicating they were relaxed and calm. The young couple was unaware of causing chaos within their group.

Aang's head rested against Katara's, Appa's tail served as their blanket. Katara's arms were wrapped around Aang, keeping him as physically close to her as possible.

Not wanting to disturb the two benders, Zuko and Toph snuck away from the sight, the young firebender quickly taking a picture of the two to use as blackmail in the future. When they walked back towards the fire pit, Sokka stood up, almost ready to run towards the two.

"Where's Aang and my sister?"

Zuko and Toph looked at each other before facing Sokka, a smile on their faces.

"They're just taking a well-rested nap."


	8. Sleep

This one I thought of when I was sleeping.. I think . Or maybe I was half asleep and thought I was dreaming it. If you guys have prompts, please don't hesitate to share them!

**Prompt: Sleep**

* * *

It was a nice evening, filled with laughter and happiness. Even though the final battle with Ozai was only a few weeks away, the gaang couldn't help but share this moment together. There was only one person missing;

Aang.

It seems he had taken off somewhere on his glider, leaving Appa and Momo with the rest of them. He didn't say where he was going or when he was coming back, putting Katara in slight panic mode. Truth be told, she missed him a lot, and Sokka could tell as she seemed slightly out of it while they were enjoying a peaceful evening.

Feeling weary and tired from their fun day, Sokka stood up and stretched, a yawn coming from his mouth.

"Well, I think I'm gonna hit the sack. We have a long day of travelling tomorrow. Katara, you should get some sleep."

Staring at the fire, she kept her voice low and quiet as she mumbled, "You guys go ahead. I'll stay up and wait for Aang to come back."

Feeling too tired to argue with his sister, Sokka shrugged before heading towards his tent, Toph following his actions and going to hers.

Everyone said good night to each other, and before long, silence took over.

Katara could feel the chill in the air, and while she wanted to go to her tent and get her jacket, she didn't want to leave the warm fire. Even though it was the opposite element as her, she felt comforted by its embrace to her skin. When she felt something move behind her, she turned around to see Appa laying against her back, as though sensing she was cold.

A smile graced her lips as she sifted her hand through his fur.

"You miss him too, don't you? Want to wait up with me?"

After Appa groaned in agreement, Katara smiled as Momo came to join the two, deciding to lay around her neck. Poking the fire with a stick, she sighed before leaning against Appa, the three of them staring up at the stars. It was a breathtaking sight, and while she was able to see some stars back home, it wasn't nearly as pretty as this.

.

.

.

It was just after midnight when Aang returned from his trip. He felt slightly guilty for not telling the others where he was going, but he didn't want them to worry.

_'Well, knowing them, they probably worried anyways.'_

Seeing a light in the distance, he felt himself run towards it. When he got there, a smile graced his lips as he saw Katara, Appa and Momo sitting by the fire together. They looked so calm and peaceful as they laid there together. Momo had fallen asleep around Katara's neck, his tail slightly swishing back and forth. Appa had laid there quietly, his breathing deep and even as he kept his tail around Katara. And said girl had fallen asleep against Appa, her head was tilted slightly, causing the fire's light to dance on her face.

While he didn't want to wake the waterbender, he knew she wasn't comfortable sleeping like that and she would complain in the morning. As quietly as he could, he walked up to the trio, though he wasn't surprised when Momo was the first one to wake up. Seeing Aang walking towards them, Momo flew to his friend and licked his face.

Laughing quietly, he patted his head, "I missed you too Momo. But you have to be quiet, I don't want you to wake up Katara."

As if he understood, Momo flew to Sokka's tent, intending on getting some sleep. When Aang got closer, he noted that Appa was awake, his tail swishing back and forth in happiness. Quietly walking towards his head, he began to pet his best friend, smiling at him.

"Hey boy. Thanks for keeping Katara warm for me."

Hearing a low grunt, he nodded before walking towards the girl who seemed unfazed by the two animals' noises.

Gently, Aang bent down and picked up Katara in his arms. He panicked in his head when she shifted in his arms, but blew out a breath of relief when she snuggled closer to him, a smile on her lips. His eyes soften as he stared down at the woman he loved, and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. If she was awake, he wouldn't have had the courage to do so, but since she was sleeping, he couldn't help himself.

She mumbled his name and something that sounded like the word 'sleep' but it was too low for him to hear. He couldn't blame her after all, it was really late and both of them were tired.

Airbending the fire out, he proceeded to walk towards the tent he shared with Katara, knowing that he would get a good sleep tonight.


	9. Flower

This prompt was given to me by **Doc Boy**. Now, I personally like this one the best, simply because I felt more challenged when writing it. I wanted to get the moments right, and I kept mulling over this prompt, trying to figure out the best way to write it. Of course, it's full of fluffiness like my others ones, but I think this one has the most so far. This one will be tied in with a couple other ones I write in the future.

**prompt: Flower**

* * *

Katara couldn't believe it! Aang had disappeared again, not telling any of them where he headed. This not only made her infuriated, it upset her knowing that he didn't bother to leave any note as to where he went. Not only had this made Sokka livid, since they couldn't continue their travels without the young Avatar, it made him want to kill Aang for upsetting his sister again.

Zuko just stood against a rock, his arms crossed, as he watched the two siblings reacting to the young avatar's disappearance. Normally he would feel compelled to say something, but when both siblings were angry, it was best to keep your mouth shut. All he could do was sigh as he turned to look at Toph, who sat on the ground, her eyes narrowed at the noise.

"Would you two just shut up? You're getting on my nerves!"

Both siblings turned to look at her, their eyes filled with anger and rage.

"How could you say that Toph? Aang just conveniently decided to disappear when we were about to head out! He knew we were going to continue our travels, and yet he pulls this stunt! We don't have time to sit here, while he goes off doing what he feels like!"

"Twinkletoes will be back before you know it! But there's no need to get antsy. We still have time to kill anyways. Why are you two overreacting?"

Katara, who had remained unusually quiet, turned to glare at Toph, sending Zuko shivers down his spine.

"This isn't the first time he's taken off on us Toph! This is probably the third or fourth time! He never tells us anything and it hurts to know that he would leave without saying a word to any of us. Don't you feel that way?"

Sokka, who hadn't thought of it that way, remained silent as he awaited Toph's reply. Even Zuko, who had recently joined, watched the two girls in silence. He wasn't aware of Aang disappearing from them more than once.

Toph huffed before replying, "Sugar Queen, we all know how you feel. Yes, Twinkletoes does take off without saying a word. But surely you know as much as I do that he'll come back. He always has, and nothing will stop him from returning to us. That's why I don't feel mad that he left. He would never intentionally hurt us because that's not the kind of guy he is. If you trust him, then wait patiently for him to come back. I'm sure there's a good reason he left this time."

Contemplating her words, Katara stared at the ground, her eyes downcast. Little did she know, Aang had decided at that moment to return, catching everyone off guard.

"Hey guys!"

He gulped nervously as three of the four looked at him with different emotions in their eyes. He could tell Sokka was angry, but there was also a look of sympathy. Toph had her gaze in his direction but he knew she couldn't really see him, so he wasn't sure how she felt. Zuko was the one who looked surprised to see him, though he could tell he was sweating out of nervousness.

Aang turned his gaze to the last person in their group, who had her eyes closed and couldn't look at him.

"Katara-"

She turned and began walking away from them, her eyes filled with anger and sadness. She couldn't let him see her this way, so vulnerable and irritated. Sure, he's seen her like this before, but not to this extent.

"Katara wait!"

The others watched as he ran to catch up with their waterbender. Zuko, deciding it was safe to talk, asked the others,

"Did Aang have Panda Lilies?"

.

.

.

Katara continued to stomp away from everyone. She knew Aang would follow, but that still didn't stop her from trying to distance herself. She knew Toph had a point, all of them trusted Aang with their lives. She knew he would come back, but it still didn't stop the feeling of her heart being ripped out of her chest.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Aang was in front of her until she bumped into him. Her expression went from shock to anger in seconds, and this made him take a few steps back.

"Do you enjoy making us worry?"

He blinked, clearly confused about what she was asking. "I don't understand.."

"Well, you never tell us where you're going. You constantly disappear for hours, sometimes days, without leaving a simple note. Do you not trust us enough to tell us?"

"Katara... I trust you guys with my life. The reason I don't tell you guys is because I don't want to.."

"Worry us? Do you ever stop and think that by not telling us, it makes us worry a lot more? Sokka was so livid that you left again. He's so concerned about our agenda that he doesn't seem to care about your safety at all. Toph was so calm about it, just brushing it off as though it's a daily occurrence.. And Zuko.. Well, he didn't say anything. Probably because he was really confused about the whole thing."

Silence filled the air, tension circled the two, scaring anything and everything away from them. Aang could feel his hands sweat as he held the bouquet of Panda Lilies behind him. He looked at the ground, before quickly looking at Katara, who looked like she wanted to say more.

"Katara... I'm sorry.."

"Sorry?! That's all you can say after you disappeared for the entire morning? After you made all of us ... worry..."

Her words died out when Aang brought the bouquet of flowers from behind his back. His face was a nice shade of red as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Katara could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes as she looked at the panda lilies.

"Aang..."

Not saying another word, he gently pushed them into her hands, being cautious in case she decided to explode. Taking a step back, he looked at her hands, noting they were shaking, before looking up at her face. His eyes widened when he saw tears streaming from her eyes.

"These are so beautiful..." she looked at him, her eyes brighter from the tears, "These were the reason you left this morning?"

He kept his eyes on her, a sheepish smile spread across his face at her reaction.

"I.. didn't want to say anything cause it was a surprise... I'm sorry that I worried-"

He was cut off by the feel of her lips on his. Not expecting this reaction from her, he was shocked for a few seconds before his eyes closed, kissing her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled back, a smile was on her face. Taking a look at the flowers, she looked back at him, pulling him into a big hug, being careful of the flowers.

"Thank you Aang..."


	10. Gone

This one is a bit different than the rest. I'm experimenting with new ideas, so please send me what you'd like to see !

**Prompt: Gone**

* * *

"Hey Aang?"

The young avatar looked up from the fire to the waterbender who sat beside him, her eyes glued to the fire.

"Yeah Katara?"

He could sense her hesitation, but allowed her to take her time. Whatever she was thinking about was bothering her a lot.

"When we're gone, are you gonna miss us?"

This caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting such a dreary thought from the always cheery waterbender. Yes, she was also serious, but she never had such depressing thoughts. Or at least showed them around others.

"I don't understand what you're asking... Do you mean when the war's over? Or when..." Aang let the other question drift off into an awkward silence.

She chuckled slightly before replying, "To be honest, I'm not sure which one I'm asking. I mean I know when the war's over, it's hard to say what will happen. We could all go our separate ways, or we can stay together.. But if we don't make it..."

Taking her hand, he placed it against his chest, letting her feel him beside her. She was caught off guard, and looked into his eyes, the silver depths a shade darker than normal.

"No matter what happens, I will always keep you close to my heart. I will never let you leave my mind. Whether death takes us during the war, or we end up parting at the end, we don't know what will happen. But I know for sure that my heart beats solely to keep everyone, to keep **you** happy. So don't think about these thoughts anymore. Please?"

Seeing the plea in his eyes, her heart ached knowing he looked so sad. She didn't mean to make him upset, and this only made her feel more saddened that she had brought up such a depressing topic. Grabbing his free hand with hers, she mirrored his actions and placed in on her chest, letting him feel her heartbeat.

A smile formed at her lips before she looked at him, losing herself in his gaze.

"I promise Aang... For you."

He gave her his signature smile before his grip on her hand tightened.

"What about you? Are you gonna miss us?"

_'__Going to miss me?' _She thought internally.

He kept his eyes on her, feeling himself losing himself to her beautiful blue eyes. He could feel both their hearts racing as the tension between them grew. He gripped her clothes before exhaling and keeping his smile on her.

"I'm going to miss all of you. But more importantly, I'm going to miss being together with **you.**"

She gasped before pulling him into her arms. She was able to feel him sigh in content and she couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips.

She felt more sane, knowing they'd both be thinking of each other.


	11. Protect

This one is implied Kataang, seen through Zuko's perspective. This is his insight towards their relationship. Written in Zuko's POV.

**Prompt: Protect**

* * *

Since I first started chasing the avatar, the waterbender girl was always there with him. Looking back on it now, I regret chasing them and toying around with their feelings. At the time, all I could think about was capturing the Avatar and restoring my honour.

But I was only fooling myself.

I should've known that they would protect each other, constantly dancing around each other, and that I wasn't a match for them. Air and water were the two elements that co-existed together, flowing in a pattern that no other element can. But I continued to try anyways, my stubborn ego the only thing that backed up my logic. I tried to interrupt their flow, knowing that one wouldn't be strong without the other. Every time I thought I had him, she would come and take him back from me, water being the stronger element.

Since the beginning, Aang and Katara were always on my side, wanting to end the war and bring peace to the world. After hearing that he needed a firebending teacher, I felt I could be of good use. And when I finally stopped being at war with myself, I had decided to listen to myself and join their team. When I first joined team avatar, I knew it wasn't going to be easy. Everyone was weary of me since I constantly chased them down. I didn't blame them for not accepting me right away. When Aang said he'd only let me train him if everyone was okay with it, I knew I was doomed. Surely Katara wouldn't want me around after everything I've done to them. But when she said that she was okay with it, I was shocked that she would welcome me. But I had a funny feeling she only did it for Aang's sake, not because she really wanted to. My thoughts were correct when she came to my room later and threatened to kill me if I hurt Aang. It not only hurt me, but I was shocked that **she **of all people, would be that open with his life. I knew she wouldn't trust me right away, and I should've expected her to be the weariest of me. After all, I betrayed her back in Ba-Sing-Se. I listened to her cry, and then I showed her a more compassionate side of me, before I took Azula's side and helped take them down.

When my uncle protected them and let them escape back in Ba-Sing-Se, I felt betrayed. I should've expected him to though; he was the only one who constantly sided with Aang and Katara. I was at war with myself, and he tried to pull me back many times. He knew they gave me hope and something to look forward to in life, but he also knew that I was getting tired of chasing and hunting him down. I told uncle that I'd need help to fight against Azula, knowing that Katara would volunteer to help me. She wanted to help, and I wasn't going to stop her. But I also knew I needed to keep her safe.

I chose to protect her. Not because she can't defend herself, I know she can easily take care of herself, but for Aang's sake. I knew he loved her, and when he disappeared, Katara was so upset and hurt. That's when I realized that she loved him too. Wherever he went, it must be for a good cause. But I still couldn't help but feel protective. Maybe that's why he left; to protect her.

I just hope he makes it in time to stop my father. That way everything can be put behind us and we can start a new era of peace and love. However, until Aang comes back, and the war is over, I'll protect Katara with my life.

We may be friends and comrades now, but even I know that if anything happened to her, Aang would kill me.


	12. Confused

So here's another update. Doc Boy gave me this prompt, done in Katara's POV. :)

**Prompt: Confused**

* * *

I wasn't sure when my feelings for Aang had started to change. When I first saw him in the iceberg, I could feel a smile appear on my face as though my entire life had changed. I wasn't sure why I felt that way about him. The way anyone else would see it, he was just a boy frozen in an iceberg. No one would believe that he lived for 100 years without eating or breathing.

But he did. And I think my feelings had begun to sprout.

I knew he was different from the other boys I knew. Then again, in the South Pole, there was only children or adult men, never any around my age, unless you count my brother. But besides that, I didn't really intereact with any boys my age, since we didn't have contact with our sister tribe in the north. And yet, I still found myself believing in this boy, this young airbender who didn't even know about the war.

During our travels together, I could feel our bond changing constantly. When I was really proud of him, I would hug him tightly, and he would sigh in happiness. If he did something that made me smile or laugh, I'd give him a kiss on the cheek. If he was upset or angry, I would do everything I could to make him happy, to see him smile.

Because I felt that if he wasn't happy, there was no hope.

I didn't really think I was doing anything wrong by kissing him on the cheek. I mean, I didn't do that to Sokka, but he was an idiot and my brother, I'd never do something like that. It's strange how he was the only boy I would do that with. Even when I met Jet or Haru, I didn't have these feelings towards them.

Okay, so maybe I had a crush on Jet, and Haru was very sweet, but they could never compare with Aang. He made everyone pale in comparison, and not just because he was the Avatar.

I could feel myself beginning to feel something different when we visited Aunt Wu's place. When she told me I'd marry a powerful bender, I was estatic. To know that I'd meet a powerful person and be married to them? That's a girl's dream. When I had found that out, I began to ask all sorts of questions, like if he was gonna be tall, what he'd look like. I could tell Aunt Wu was getting irritated with me, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know as much about my future husband as I could.

It only occurred to me it could've been Aang when Sokka had pointed out how strong of a bender he was. And when he made that remark, it shocked me to the point where I could only mumble, "Yeah... I guess he is." As I stared up at his back, I could feel my heart swell with so many emotions, I wasn't able to understand any of it. It also made me remember what Gran-gran told me and Sokka when we left the South Pole.

_'Your fates are entertwined with his.'_

I started to feel confused, and so I kept these feelings hidden, claiming he was only like a brother to me.

My feelings had taken another test when we were trapped in the Cave of Two Lovers. I had been so desperate to get out of there, I had suggested to Aang that we kissed, not really thinking about how he felt. I should've known his reaction was shock and something else. But I didn't understand what the second emotion was. And so, I got mad at him because he implied that it would've been bad to kiss me.

But then... we ended up kissing. Even though it was for a brief moment, I could still feel his lips on mine, and it made my heart soar each time I thought about it. I wasn't sure if this is called love or lust. Regardless, I didn't bring up the kiss to Aang after that, though I could've sworn he wanted to talk about it a few times.

After that, Aang had gotten shot by Azula, and my heart just dropped. In those moments, I couldn't breathe, couldn't even talk without feeling tears run down my cheeks. My best friend was dead, and there was nothing I could do. I used the water from the spirit oasis as my last ditch effort to bring him back.

When he woke up for those few seconds, I gave him the biggest smile I could, despite having tears falling down my face. I couldn't help myself, I hugged him tightly to me, not even thinking he couldn't breathe. My best friend came back to me, and though he was unconscious for a couple weeks, he had finally woken up.

During the time I had healed him and watched over him, I could feel myself starting to fall in love with him. And there was nothing I could do to stop myself.

There were two things that held me back from admitting my feelings for him. The first one was obvious. We were in the middle of a war, and Aang really needed to focus on mastering the four elements and defeating Fire lord Ozai. The second one was more because I was scared to admit these feelings out loud. I didn't know how he felt about me, so this was a really scary thing to admit to. But more than that, I was scared that if I'd admit my feelings, he would be ripped from me, just like my mother.

My question was answered at the invasion. I had just told him how proud I was of him, how he went from a boy to a man within a few months. He asked me what if he didn't come back. I tried to reassure him that he shouldn't have to worry about that, and that's when it happened.

He had kissed me.

I was in shock and panic at first, but then I could feel myself relax beneath his hand, and I kissed him back. He was the first to pull away, and I felt myself blinking before a blush took over and I looked away. Before I could say anything, he had taken off on his new glider.

As I watched him fly away, I wasn't sure what to think.

I knew I loved him, and I knew he had some sort of feelings for me, but more than that;

I was more confused than ever. And this confusion only scared me into hiding my feelings.


	13. Trip

I'm not sure where this idea came from, but I'm glad it hit me. It's gonna be cute and fluffy, so you've been warned :)

**Prompt: Trip**

* * *

It was a slippery day for the gaang, as they made their way through the Fire nation. Normally they wouldn't travel by foot on a day where the ground was soaked by rain. However, Appa was extremely tired from travelling and they didn't want to be caught by any of the soldiers.

Therefore, Aang had told Appa to go into hiding for a while until he was needed and they travelled together. That idea, however, quickly escalated as Fire nation soldiers had caught Toph doing something incredibly stupid with Sokka which had forced them to run away from the nearby village. Not only had this made Katara mad, it worried her as she and Aang were separated from the two, and she wasn't sure if Sokka and Toph could stay sane long enough to reach them.

Aang could sense her uneasiness, and decided to keep on walking through the forest they had found while running. Wind kissed their skin as they trenched through the wet ground.

"Katara, don't worry. Toph and Sokka can handle themselves. Nothing will happen to them."

The waterbender failed to hear her friend's comforting words, too focused on the forest they travelled in. She was too oblivious to her surroundings, not noticing the roots of a tree were covered by mud and tripped over the root.

She yelled out a shriek but the airbender could only turn around quick enough to see her heading towards him. He caught her, but the force of the fall caused him to hit the ground. He slammed his head against the cold, hard ground and lost his breath when she fell on top of him. Her body was sprawled over his, and if this had been any other day, Aang would've been ecstatic to be holding the girl of his dreams in his arms. He groaned before attempting to sit up, gently picking Katara up and airbending the mud off her clothes.

"Katara, are you alright?"

She nodded but didn't say a word, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Mother Nature seemed to like playing jokes with the two benders as it had started to rain once again and wind had begun to pick up, causing them to lose their balance again, this time he fell into Katara's lap. He wasn't sure if he had stood up too fast, causing the dizziness from hitting his head to make him fall over again, but he had placed a hand on his head before bracing himself over the waterbender.

He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his throat as he stared at the beauty before him. While he was mesmerized by her face, it was usually her eyes that caught his attention the most. To see her lying on her back, with mud on her face and in her hair, he decided she was even more beautiful. He was able to feel her breath brush against his skin, causing his whole body to shiver in delight. He wasn't sure how long he stared at her, but he could feel his eyes widen when she groaned and started to wake up.

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if she was dizzy, but when she looked up at Aang, she was hypnotized by his grey eyes. Feeling a smile spread across her lips, she raised her hand to his face, gently rubbing his cheek before she lifted her face to his, meeting his lips with hers.

Now he was the delusional one, caught between a dream or reality. Perhaps he had gotten a concussion and was dreaming that she was kissing him. But a voice in the back of his head told him that this was real, and that Katara was in fact kissing him. He tried to fight the urge to kiss back, but all sense flew out the window and he replied with a bit of force, placing his hand against her cheek.

They only kissed for a few seconds, but it felt like forever to both parties, not wanting to let go of this moment. When they pulled away, both their eyes shone with love and adoration for the other, smiles gracing both their lips. He could tell that she had hit her head hard, as she fought to keep her eyes open. Not wanting her to get up, Aang decided to carry her back to their camp.

He'd deal with Sokka's wrath and Toph's teasing later, but for now, he was just happy he was able to share that moment with her. Even if it meant getting a little bit of help from mother nature.


	14. Proud

So I have a ton of ideas that are swarming in my head right now. This one was inspired by a photo collage of Aang and Katara after the invasion. I figured I'd write about it cause the idea just won't go away.

**Prompt: Proud**

* * *

_'I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm proud of you.'_

Tears streamed down his face as he knelt on the ground, ashamed that he couldn't defeat the fire lord. They were one step ahead of them, and their plan failed. He was supposed to defeat him and end the war. But now, he wallowed in guilt for failing once again.

A hand gently touched his shoulder and he looked from the ground to see Katara kneeling beside him. Her eyes were warm and sad, as though telling him that it was okay, and that they would try again. He turned away from her, not wanting her to see his tears.

Wiping the tears with his arm, he stood up with Katara's help before facing everyone who helped and risked their lives to stand by him.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong."

.

.

.

It was a few days after the children of the group escaped the fire nation palace to hide. Katara couldn't stop worrying about Aang, who had distanced himself away from the group. She knew he was still feeling guilty, and no matter what anyone said, he just wouldn't listen.

"You should talk to Twinkletoes. If anyone can talk to him, it's you Sugar Queen."

She looked at Toph, who decided to join the other benders, and Sokka. Katara could tell that she was worried about him, though she refused to admit to it. Even Sokka, who loved being loud and goofy, was unusually quiet and serious.

She sighed before walking towards the young airbender, who was sitting on the edge of the cliff. Not knowing how to start the conversation, she opted to sit beside him, letting him know that she was here for him.

The breeze kissed their skin as she took a look around the Western Air Temple. Aang said it was a place where they wouldn't be discovered by the Fire Nation, but if that was true, the airbenders from this temple would still be around. She chose not to talk about that though, instead turned her head to look at the young man in front of her.

She hadn't lied when she said she was proud of him. In the time they had travelled together, he had gone from being goofy and childish, to serious and strong. Yes, he still had moments of being not so serious, but that was one of the things she loved about Aang. Seeing him like this, sad and guilty, made her heart ache.

If she wasn't paying attention to him, she would've missed his voice as he whispered,

"I failed."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she gave him a smile.

"No you didn't Aang. We were one step behind. We didn't expect them to know about our plan, and that's where we were wrong. We should've known that something like this would've happened. Considering what happened back in Ba-Sing-Se, we were lucky. We didn't lose anyone in this invasion. We're all alive right?"

Aang gritted his teeth before turning to Katara, anger in his eyes.

"You can't say you're happy Katara! You got separated from your father again! All the adults sacrificed their lives to let us escape! I took you away from your family, and your entire tribe! Despite being the Avatar, I failed! Even though they assumed I was dead, they somehow knew I was alive and planned ahead! How can I look everyone in the face knowing they had believed I would end the war?"

"You will Aang. It's like my father said, this wasn't our day. But we will win. We just can't give up hope. There's a time and place for it. Maybe this was a sign that we need to go back to you learning the four elements. There's nothing wrong with waiting it out."

"People are dying, Katara. How is that right? It's not fair that everyone is suffering, waiting for me to do what no one else can."

She sighed, before grabbing Aang in her arms and holding him to her chest. She was trying to hard not to cry, but she wasn't used to seeing him like this, so frail and weak. It only made her love him a lot more.

Aang on the other hand, couldn't keep his tears at bay and cried into her shoulder. His body shook with grief and sorrow, causing Katara to hold him closer. He was relying on his best friend, his mentor, once again and it made him angry with himself.

"Aang... Listen to me. I meant what I said before we invaded the fire nation."

His eyes widened before looking up at her, his eyes sparkling from the tears. Lightly wiping them away, she smiled at him.

"I am so proud of you. We may not have won today, but we will. And you are so mature about this entire situation. You've been so strong and sure of everything from the beginning. You've protected me and Sokka so many times. You've never let us down once. You have no idea how happy I am to have found you in the iceberg Aang. You've changed my life for the better. And no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you."

Before he could say anything, she pressed her lips to his, showing him just how she felt. He melted into her embrace and responded, though he was shy about it.

They didn't stay like that long, but when he looked into her eyes, he knew everything was going to be okay. As long as Katara was proud of him, there was nothing he couldn't do.


	15. Guilty

So this drabble is based off the episode "the runaway". Well, it's set after it. But Katara feels guilty for doing that prank with Toph that resulted in Aang and Sokka being attacked.

**Prompt: Guilty**

* * *

She knew the scams were a bad idea. As the 'motherly' figure of the group, Katara never approved of anything that would draw attention to them. They were in the fire nation, and they had to be extra cautious when they travelled around.

And yet, despite knowing that the scam was a bad idea, she still came up with the ultimate scam. She wasn't sure what was going on in her mind when she thought of it. Every part of her screamed against it, knowing fully what the consequences would be. But she still never heeded to the warning in her heart.

If they had done it sooner, they would've gotten away with it.

After she helped Toph write her letter to her parents, Katara tried going to bed. She was tired, but the guilt of putting Aang in danger wouldn't leave her mind. Flashes of him on the ground shot through her mind and it wouldn't let her rest.

Not wanting to wake anyone up, she quietly snuck away from the group, completely unaware that said airbender watched her through half closed eyes. He was able to see that she had put some sort of distance between them, and he wasn't sure why.

He told himself he was only going to check up on her, but he had other reasons for going. He didn't like when Katara put space between them. It was almost like she didn't trust him, and he despised that feeling. He wanted Katara to come to him when she had something on her mind. Or even just to talk. He did love her after all, and seeing her in this state caused him to worry.

"Katara?"

She let out a gasp before turning to look at him, surprise written on her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

She turned her gaze to the ground, her hand started to rub her arm in a nervous way. He could tell something was up because she acted like this when he asked her to dance. But he knew it was also different from that time. It wasn't the same nervousness she had that night, and he wanted to know what she was so nervous about.

She sighed, keeping her gaze to the ground as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Aang."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement, confusion written on his face.

"What for, Katara?"

"I knew those scams were a bad idea, and yet I ended up pulling one myself. I was being cautious because I didn't want anyone to know we weren't from the fire nation. But then I saw how much fun everyone was having, and I got a little jealous. I know I can be motherly and it probably annoys everyone, but I just want what's best for us too. And I wanted to show Toph that I can have fun with everyone. I was so caught up in wanting to show that I'm not so bossy that I didn't think about your safety or anyone else's. You were almost killed because of me."

She felt a hand on her arm and turned to look at Aang, who had a small smile on his face.

"It wasn't your fault, Katara. It was all of us. If we had heeded your warning, the scams wouldn't have escalated and gotten us caught. We should've suspected something when we first saw the wanted poster, but we were too busy having fun to notice. And there's nothing wrong with being motherly Katara. It means you care about us to the point where you worry. And we're all children, but you act the most responsible out of all of us. You know what to say to make us happy when we're sad. And I should've kept my promise to you about not pulling anymore scams. If anything, I should be the one apologizing."

She could feel her heart racing at his kind words, and not stopping herself, she pulled him into her arms. It made her feel happier knowing Aang wasn't angry with her, and she wasn't able to contain her happiness.

"Thank you Aang."

He could feel the blush spread to his cheeks, but he smiled and returned the hug, feeling relieved that Katara wasn't feeling guilty anymore.

"You're welcome Katara."


	16. Watch

Ugh. So now i'm in this mood where I'm depressed cause of reading a story about kataang. and it's just soo... sad. Thus this was inspired. This is a different take and it's mostly focused on Katara's feelings towards Aang when he's unconscious.

I apologize that it's short and a bit angsty, but I feel that the length makes it easier to focus on her emotions. I also apologize that this update is sad. Next time, I will make the update happy.

**Prompt: Watch**

* * *

I know I've done everything I could to help Aang. But I still feel it's not enough. He lays on the bed, unconscious and unaware of everything around him. I haven't left his side since we reached my father. Even before then, after I got him out of the catacombs, I didn't let him out of my sight.

Part of it is my fault, or so I say. I was careless and I didn't act soon enough. I thought Zuko had changed, and that he was really a good person now. But I realized I only let my guard down so he could hurt Aang. I should've known Azula would've pulled a cheap move on Aang, attacking him when he was at his most vulnerable.

I was there! And yet, I could only watch in despair as he floated to the ground. That was when I snapped into action and grabbed him before he hit the ground. But I knew it wouldn't last long. I didn't expect Iroh to betray his family to save us, but he did, and therefore I was able to escape with Aang.

When I had reached the others, I yelled at Appa to get us out of there. And even though the Earth Kingdom had fallen, that didn't matter to me. What did was the life of my best friend who was slowly slipping away from me. As a last ditch effort, I used the water from the spirit oasis. And though it slipped into him, I couldn't help but cry as he still remained lifeless.

It was when he groaned that I felt myself breathe again.

When I gently changed his position against Appa, I saw his eyes partially open just like I did when I first met him, and he gave me that same goofy smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. Tears were in my eyes, but I didn't care as I brought him into my arms, hugging him so tightly that I was scared of hurting him more. When I pulled back, I watched as his eyes slipped closed, and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

I could tell he was still in pain, despite all my efforts to heal him. And even now, as I watch him lay in the bed in the fire nation ship, I can't help but let the tears flow once again. It's my fault that I wasn't able to protect him. It was my fault I didn't stop Azula. I shouldn't have let her anywhere near him.

I lean over his form, feeling his cheek brush against mine, and I let the sobs take over my body as I whisper into his ear,

"Please Aang, you have to wake up. Don't give up on all of us. On me."

I wasn't sure if my words reached him or not, but I let myself fall asleep next to him. Not before laying my head on his chest, alllowing his breaths to soothe the pain in my heart.


End file.
